Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20170216080533
Vollotorian and Mosette were in their finest evening wear as they boarded the Chancellor's black chariot. Four Surveillance Owls each carrying an assault rifle followed them inside. Myro closed the door as Vollotorian and his wife settled down for the long trip to New York City. Vollotorian demanded they leave an hour early. The flight was four hours long and the United Incarnations-only screening of the new Beauty and the Beast film was at eight o' clock that night. Since Vollotorian was directing and funding this event for the department's executives and senior members, he wanted to make sure everything went perfectly. He had the tickets for himself and his wife on his iPhone 7. Vollotorian gave the order to depart and the carriage raced out of the landing bay towards the setting sun. Mosette: Voralonus, this was my favorite film as a child. I hope this remake with Emma Watson makes the cut. Vollotorian: If it doesn't, there will be hell to pay. Mosette: When shall we have our food? Vollotorian: In an hour. I need to make sure everything is ready in New York. Mosette read the press release Disney published the previous day on Beauty and the Beast as her husband made several telephone calls to various executives and senior members of United Incarnations. Vollotorian: Yes, Severus, we'll be there by 7:00. Disney is doing an excellent job marketing this film. Tell everyone to have the bar ready for the reception after the screening. What do you mean when you're saying Esmeralda cannot come?! Severus Snape explained to Vollotorian that Esmeralda's son Zephyr refused to see the movie because he hated kissing. Vollotorian: God, that's a pathetic excuse! Tell her from me if she doesn't attend, she and her son will have to deal with me. She has let that boy run her into the ground. Esmeralda and her son are both going to attend if she wants to retain her position. An hour had ticked by when Vollotorian was hungry enough to have lunch. He and Mosette helped themselves to chicken picatta and white wine. Mosette: So is everything in order? Vollotorian: Yes. Esmeralda and Zephyr are attending. She told her son he had to go or he would face my wrath. As the long journey wore on, the skies grew darker. A velvety screen of stars replaced the sun. Vollotorian's carriage was soaring over the Atlantic in the direction of the world's most famous city. Mosette gazed out the window as they flew past a huge thunderstorm raging over the sea. Toran avoided flying into it. Any turbulence or bumps would make Vollotorian too ill to attend the screening. He knew he'd lose his head if Vollotorian were to collapse from motion sickness. Vollotorian headed to the bedroom to take a rest. He felt another one of those terrible headaches coming down on him. Mosette helped her frail husband into bed. She watched with growing heartbreak as he fell asleep. She knew he was deteriorating, but she refused to let him go before she had to. Living without her lifelong love was completely inconceivable. Mosette stroked her husband, softly saying she adored him more than life itself. They were an hour away from New York when Vollotorian woke from his nap. Mosette helped him groom himself so he looked his best. When they were done, Vollotorian looked like the vision he was known to be. The black silks he wore flowed like water. Every one of his feathers was preened to perfection, and the diamond rings adorning his feet shone brighter than the stars in the sky. Elegance trumped impending death every time. Mosette: Oh, Voralonus, you'll be the best-dressed of all. Vollotorian: You flatter me, Mosette. Mosette was just finishing dressing herself when Myro informed them they'd be in New York in ten minutes. Vollotorian was pleased when they landed at Radio City Music Hall at 7:00 sharp. Myro opened the door, and the Chancellor swept out, followed by Mosette and the Surveillance Owls. Toran drove the stagecoach to the underground parking lot. A large crowd of members of United Incarnations cheered at the sight of Vollotorian and his entourage. They were everyone ranging from Kaa the snake to the Peas-in-a-Pod. Everyone there knew Vollotorian's power in United Incarnations and out was legendary. Some claimed he was the true head of the department and Severus Snape was merely his puppet. They all pushed each other for a better view. Several characters called out to him as he made his way to the entrance. The Surveillance Owls kept a close watch for anyone who looked out of place. Thankfully, there were no threats. O'Malley: Vollotorian, when will I be as rich as you? Peas-in-a-Pod: Vollotorian, we're over here! We want a photo! (Of course, they didn't get one. Vollotorian hated pausing for pictures.) Duchess: (to Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse) He's so enchanting. Mr. Krabs: He's the most famous father of four children of all time! Not to mention, he has MONEY!! Nanaki: Make United great again! Cait Sith: To Voralonus Vollotorian! Everyone: YES! LONG LIVE THE CHANCELLOR!! Vollotorian enjoyed all this attention. He was early, so he walked at an easy pace as more compliments came his way. These characters, excited as they were to be bathed in the presence of the Chancellor, were smart enough to keep their distance. Anyone as stupid as to run towards Vollotorian would face the business ends of the Surveillance Owls' guns. Vollotorian turned to face his admirers. He raised his silver knife, and silence fell immediately. Vollotorian: I hope everyone enjoys this film when it's officially released in March. I want all of you to see it. He turned and entered the building. The crowd's cheers followed him and his posse as the doors closed behind them.